


Understanding 2

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: For Vgault set after Understanding





	Understanding 2

Lofty and dom were just leaving the hospital after a long shift.  
Lofty "I was thinking of cooking the rice and chicken dish you like tonight, what do you think?"  
Dom "yeah sure but there is somewhere I need to go tonight"  
Lofty "okay so where are you taking me?"  
Dom "no I meant I won't be home later"  
Lofty "okay so where are you going?" Dom looked away from his husband because they had promised to be open and honest but dom couldn't tell lofty about where he was going tonight or why. And yet dom didn't want to lie to lofty.  
Dom "I can't say"  
Lofty "why are you being so secretive?"  
Dom "look I know we agreed to be honest but I just need you trust me and not ask questions please" lofty took a closer look at dom and saw a haunted look in his eyes and knew he shouldn't push  
Lofty "ok I trust you" dom kissed lofty on the cheek before taking off.  
It was about 20 minutes later when dom arrived at the sports hall. Dom saw beth as he entered. Beth was a 40 year old woman who dom had grown close too over the years through meetings.  
Beth "dom good to see you, it's been about 6 months hasn't it?"  
Dom "about that, you look good"  
Beth "I'm getting there but I still have bad days from time to time"  
Dom "yeah me too"  
Beth "I know otherwise you wouldn't be at this meeting"  
Dom "true" just then chloe walked in and froze upon seeing dom.  
Dom hadn't seen her so kept talking to Beth.  
Chloe "dom what are you doing here?" Dom turned around at the sound of her voice.  
Dom "chloe hi"  
Chloe "did mum send you to check on me"  
Dom " of course not, I didn't even know you would be here"  
Chloe "so what you came to this meeting for the fun of it"  
Beth "I take it you know each other"  
Dom "yeah we work together, look chloe how about we go outside and talk" chloe shrugged and went outside.  
Beth "are you going to be okay with her being here?"  
Dom "yeah, no , hell I don't know but I guess I have to tell her why I am here"  
Beth "wouldn't she have guessed, I mean we're all here for the same reason"  
Dom "yeah but chloe isn't thinking clearly and I'm a man so it won't be obvious to her" beth shook her head because he was right most women didn't expect a man to be a member of this club, a club no one wanted to be apart of. Dom went after chloe kicking himself for coming here tonight of all nights. Dom found chloe sitting on a bench by the car park.  
Dom "hey chloe can I sit down?"  
Chloe "sure, but what are you doing here if your not spying on me?"  
Dom "I have been coming to these meetings on and off for the last couple of years. I found out about this group through my SARC officer" chloe looked up at dom   
Chloe "oh I didn't know that isaac raped you"  
Dom "he didn't but he did sexually abused me"  
Chloe "I'm sorry. So do the meetings help"  
Dom "for some people like me yer they do but for others no they don't"  
Chloe "I just want to be able to get over it and move on with my life"  
Dom "it takes time"  
Chloe "that's what everyone keeps saying but apart of me is scared that I will never get over what he did"  
Dom "yeah I get that. I mean for the most part I am over it but I still have bad days from time to time"  
Chloe "so why don't we go back to the meeting then" dom and chloe went back inside.


End file.
